Ripzilla!
by t3hJazzMasta
Summary: When I wrote Bane Kong,I came up with the idea for this story. Hell will be unleashed upon the people of the Fount! Minor language.


Writing Bane Kong was fun, so lets see how I do when a gigantic, mutant, sarcastic, supreme, shrimp-loving rat attacks the Fou

Writing Bane Kong was fun, so lets see how I do when a gigantic, mutant, sarcastic, supreme, shrimp-loving rat attacks the Fount.

**RIPZILLA**

Years before the prophecized warrior arrived in the Underland, the godlike rat Ripred was sitting with his cohorts after visiting Vikus while the diplomat was in the Fount, eating a large batch of shrimp in cream sauce that he had received from Solovet.

He pulled out a large, strangely shaped green shrimp. Despite its strange appearance, he dipped it into the cream and ate it whole.

"Uh, Ripred, that thing was green..." one of his cohorts said, with a strange expression on his furry face.

"Really? You think?" Ripred replied in his usual sarcastic tone. After that, no one really paid attention to what Ripred ate.

That night, he couldn't sleep. He was trying to dream of more shrimp, but they were all green. He awoke with a start, and walked over to the nearest river to get a drink.

He peered into the water, and was surprised to see his reflection in the water, as all of his fur had turned green and he had grown six times his size. How he didn't notice this when he woke up was a mystery to him. Looking at his back, he saw that he had green ridges on his back all the way down to his tail.

"Damn that Solovet!" he yelled, "I look like a freak!" He roared a deafening roar, he wanted revenge on the ones who had done this to him.

He waddled (his legs weren't very flexible) out of the Deadlands and into the Waterway, where he met some interesting friends. The Lobsters were not very surprised of Ripred's appearance. Once he explained his origin to them, they agreed to help him avenge his beautiful looks.

It was a normal morning for the Underlanders who lived at the Fount, and Vikus, his wife, Hamnet, and a younger Mareth were prepared to leave the Fount. Suddenly, a gigantic figure rose of from the sea.

Mareth was the one who saw it first. Ripzilla (the lobsters had dubbed him this) had grown even larger now, and he was accompanied by a who army of his lobster friends. He gave a loud roar, and unleashed his atomic sarcasm out upon the people of the Fount.

"Oh snap! Dat thing be trippin'!" Mareth yelled. He confused the Underlanders who weren't totally awesome like him, but he also got their attention.

"Aw crap," Solovet sighed, "I shouldn't have given him that green shrimp."

Ripzilla unleashed his pwnful rager spin on the buildings sourrounding him, as the lobsters chased people through the streets, making people flee in horror.

Ripzilla took a break and was slouching against a large stone structure, grinding his teeth on the top of said building. This gave the humans time to think of a plan.

"Has anyone tried stabbing him?" Hamnet asked, "That might kill him."

"Fraid not foo, dem swords do nuttin.'" Mareth said.

"Wait!" Vikus suddenly yelled, "I have an idea!"

A few hours later, Vikus, Hamnet, Solovet, and Mareth were out in the streets of the Fount, where most of the lobsters had been pushed back into the Waterway, but Ripzilla was still on his rampage.

"Ready the catapult," Vikus ordered.

Hamnet placed a small bowl of rotten shrimp in the middle of the catapult, and prepared it to fire.

"If that shrimp is what mutated him," Solovet said, "Then this rotten shrimp should have reverse affects (somehow)."

Ripzilla was lumbering towards them, and as he opened his mouth to spurt atomic sarcasm, Mareth fired the catapult straight into his mouth, bowl and all.

Ripzilla used his sarcasm anyway. "Yes, a small bowl can always defeat giant mon..." he stopped short, and started to become dizzy.

"Ugh, I don't feel good..." he said, then collapsed, destroying even more buildings.

When he awoke, the remaining people of the Fount were surrounding him, and looking very angry.

"Yo, supa rat." t3h Jazz Masta called to him, "git outta da citeh!"

"Fine, fine." Ripred growled. He turned around and crawled back to the sea, utterly defeated.

Woo, that was fun.


End file.
